Le coup de la panne
by Flolie25
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd un des êtres qui nous est le plus cher, comment s'en relève t-on? OS Faberry


**Le coup de la panne**

_(N'est pas toujours volontaire)_

« Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée! »

« A t'écouter, je n'ai que des mauvaises idées alors une de plus.. »

« Oui, enfin celle là nous met dans une drôle de situation tu crois pas? »

« Certes. Mais vois le bon côté des choses »

« Le bon côté? Quinn tu plaisante j'espère? »

« Arrête de râler pour une fois »

« J'aimerais bien, vraiment j'adorerais, mais tu m'exaspères pour ne pas changer! Encore une fois tu me pousse à bout! Et tu sais que je déteste ces engins. Je ne suis pas bien là. J'ai besoin d'air. »

Je n'étais pour ma part pas mécontente de la situation. Me retrouver coincée dans un ascenseur en panne avec elle ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour nous. Mais elle venait de toucher un point sensible et je n'avais d'autre envie à présent que de me renfrogner dans mon coin et attendre que l'ascenseur reparte. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comme nous en étions arrivées là, après tant d'années de bonheur. Depuis presque deux années je me posais chaque jour durant la même question et comme à chaque nouveau questionnement je ne trouvais pas la réponse. Nous avons pourtant éprouvé tellement de difficultés pour être ensemble, franchis tant d'obstacles, comment pouvons nous, à trente quatre ans, être comme deux étrangères l'une pour l'autre?

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu pour toujours alors que l'amour est plus fort que jamais. Je suis même presque certaine qu'il en est de même pour elle, que tous les sentiments que j'éprouve sont toujours réciproques et pourtant, deux mondes nous séparent. Deux mondes bien distincts, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Deux mondes où les priorités, les idées, les rêves, les projets et mêmes les fréquentations sont différents. Ses rêves ne sont plus les miens et inversement. D'années en années, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre avec une étrangère, égoïste et froide. Elle n' était plus la Rachel dont je suis tombée amoureuse par une douce journée d'automne. Ce jour là, je me souviens, elle portait encore une de ses jupes écossaises, un pull de couleur bordeaux avec un cerf blanc dessiné dessus et ses interminables chaussettes blanches. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux pour une fois et je l'avais trouvé craquante. Je me souviens avoir pris soudainement conscience de mon amour pour elle, comme un coup de poignard. Ce fut aussi douloureux que merveilleux. J'ai de nouveau en cet instant la même sensation qui m'envahis, comme ancrée en moi pour me rappeler que cet amour était au départ interdit et presque impossible. Pourtant nous y avons toutes les deux cru très fort, assez fort pour que tout devienne possible. Mais au final à quoi bon? A quoi auront servi tous ces combats, tous ces efforts et toutes ces larmes pour en arriver là?

En cette chaude journée d'été, je ressens ce coup de poignard comme jamais. Elle est face à moi pour la première fois depuis près de six mois, et pourtant tout ce que je vois dans son regard n'est que rancune et rancœur. Un masque lui barre le visage, n'exprimant que des reproches et des déceptions. Je ne peux pas rester là, face à cette femme merveilleuse que je ne reconnais plus et qui ne me reconnais plus non plus. Car si Rachel n'est plus la même, il en est du même ressort me concernant.

J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi nous en sommes là. Je décide donc de mettre un terme à ce silence gênant qui a pris possession de la cabine depuis maintenant de trop longue minutes.

« Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé Rach? Quand sommes nous devenues ces personnes égoïstes? »

Je la sens troublée par ma question, comme si sa réponse lui faisait peur. Je sais qu'elle a la réponse, j'en connais même le contenu exact mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre, même si ça doit me faire mal. Et je sais qu'il en sera ainsi car nous n'avons pas choisi d'en arriver là. Du moins, nous n'avons pas choisi la cause pour en arriver là.

« Quand tu as décidé de vivre dans le souvenir alors que j'ai préféré penser à notre futur. Quand tu m'as exclu de ce souvenir, je t'ai petit à petit exclu de ce futur que je voulais vivre. »

« Tu m'as aussi exclu de ton présent.. »

« Car tu m'empêchais d'avancer Quinn. Tu m'empêchais de respirer, comme si respirer faisait de moi la pire des personnes, la pire des mamans. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ressentir ça, mais j'ai changé tu sais. »

« Tu veux dire qu'aujourd'hui tu es capable de penser à toi, à moi, à nous, avant de penser à lui? »

Ma réaction est immédiate et plus virulente que je ne l'aurais voulu, complètement instinctive et sans aucune objectivité.

« Bon sang mais c'était mon fils, je peux pas tirer un trait comme ça Rachel!»

Elle a son sourire triste qui se dessine sur son visage. Une tristesse doublée de colère. J'ai encore loupé une occasion de me taire.

« NOTRE fils Quinn, notre fils. Il était le mien tout autant que le tien. Il m'appelait maman, je l'emmenais à l'école le matin, je lui préparais certains de ses repas, je lui donnais aussi son bain. Je me suis levée la nuit lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il faisait un cauchemar. J'ai fait tout ce qu'une mère fait pour son enfant. L'avoir porté ne te donne pas plus de droit, ni le privilège de l'appeler MON fils lorsque tu t'adresse à moi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

_Ses yeux son emplis de larmes et sa voix, capable des plus belles mélodies, fait ressortir toute la rage qu'elle a en elle. Je ne pense pas qui lui soit possible de me détester plus qu'en cet instant._

_Finalement, je ne vois que du positif dans cet échange car elle s'ouvre enfin. Elle exprime enfin sa souffrance et je crois que c'est ce qui me manquait le plus. Je la laisse parler, désireuse d'entendre tout ce qu'elle a en elle, j'en ai besoin pour aller moi aussi de l'avant et penser à l'avenir._

« Et me plonger dans ma carrière était pour moi le moyen d'échapper à tout ça, d'apaiser ma souffrance et de te dire en chanson tout ce que j'étais incapable de te dire dans l'intimité de notre chambre. Mais tu ne m'as jamais plus écouté comme tu savais pourtant si bien le faire, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur, tu es devenue imperméable Quinn. »

_Elle a raison, je l'ai ignoré, je me suis retrouvée seule avec ma colère et ma tristesse. _

_Ses gestes sont saccadés et brusques, elle piétine sur place faute de pouvoir me tourner autour dans de grandes enjambées, coincée dans l'espace restreint de l'ascenseur._

« Tu t'es refusé à moi, tu t'es complètement fermée, tu es restée cloîtrée avec ta peine, sans penser à la mienne. Tu m'as éloigné de toi comme la grande Quinn Fabray du lycée l'aurait fait. Tu es redevenue cette Quinn glaciale qui était capable du pire. Tu m'as abandonné parce que nous n'avions plus la même vision des choses et c'est injuste. Alors excuses moi de ne pas voir le bon côté des choses à me retrouver coincée dans cet ascenseur avec toi, parce que ça me rappelle le bonheur que j'ai eu à être ta femme, et ce bonheur n'existe plus. Tu es aussi celle qui a fait mon malheur Q. J'ai mal d'être ici avec toi, j'ai mal d'entendre ta voix, j'ai mal de sentir ton odeur, j'ai mal et bien plus que ça de savoir que tu regrette après avoir passé deux années à me rendre la vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je suis toujours ta femme et pourtant je t'ai perdu.»

« Pourquoi as tu accepté de venir si tu as si mal? »

« Pour lui. Parce que je l'aime et qu'il me manque comme au premier jour de sa mort. » Me répond t-elle calmement, les sanglots prêts à se frayer un chemin pour sortir.

« Et parce que malgré tout ça, je t'aime comme au premier jour de notre histoire et que je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire. L'ennui, c'est que je te déteste tout autant. »

Je n'espérais pas autant de franchise de sa part vu le nombre incalculable de fois où j'ai tenté de lui extirper ces paroles avant que je ne parte de la maison. Cette rencontre va au delà de mes espérances. Ses mots vont au delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé et même si ça met à mal ma conscience, il font du bien. C'est comme une libération car ils marquent le début d'un dialogue trop longtemps évité. Et après deux ans a nous tourner le dos, je vois là une réunification possible.

A l'entendre cependant, j'ai tous les torts et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit ainsi, car moi aussi j'ai souffert de son comportement, elle ne peut pas minimiser ses fautes.

« Tu me déteste car j'ai été égoïste mais toi aussi tu l'as été.. »

« Qu... »

« Non, laisses moi parler Rachel, s'il te plaît. Nous avons vécu le drame différemment et pourtant la conséquence qui en a découlé est la même: l'éloignement. J'ai essayé de te faire parler au début, j'avais besoin de l'évoquer, d'exprimer ce qui s'était passé. Toi tu as renié ça, tu n'as pas essayé de comprendre mon besoin d'en discuter, tu t'es engouffrée dans ta carrière, tu n'as plus jamais parlé de lui. Alors c'est vrai, je t'ai abandonné parce que je ne voulais plus supporter ce silence à son sujet. Je ne le supportais plus, c'était comme le perdre une deuxième fois. Finalement, nous l'aurons élevé ensemble, main dans la main, mais pleurer séparément. Quelle ironie non?»

« Pourquoi me demander de venir aujourd'hui? »

« Pour ça..Pour ce qu'on est en train de faire Rachel. Ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec mon psychologue était le dernier après deux longues années de thérapie et je voulais le partager avec toi. J'ai l'impression de renaître, de revivre. Et je voulais partager ce moment avec toi. Alors moi tu vois je prends cet incident comme une chance, pas comme une épreuve. »

Je sens qu'elle se radoucie et qu'elle s'apaise progressivement. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle comprenne que je regrette de l'avoir laissé et qu'elle me pardonne. Mais j'avais besoin de vivre mon deuil comme ça, malgré le déchirement d'être éloignée d'elle. C'était pourtant pire de la voir tous les jours et ne pas être en phase avec elle. Être deux étrangères vivant sous le même toit nous faisait plus de mal encore.

C'est pourtant elle qui prend la parole et vient balayer mes craintes d'un revers de la main.

« Je sais que tu as fait ça pour nous, pas juste pour toi. Et je sais aussi que ça ne t'a jamais empêché de m'aimer, tout comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et je sais qu'au final nous étions incapable de vivre ça ensemble. Je le sais, mais ça n'enlève pas la peine que j'ai eu pendant tout ce temps... »

« Je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Crois moi, si je pouvais tout effacer et ... »

« Mais tu peux pas, c'est comme ça. A quoi bon tenter de refaire l'histoire? De toutes façons, rien ne nous le ramènera alors ça ne sert à rien. On nous l'a enlevé pour toujours et... »

Elle se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes et je crois que c'est la première fois depuis le jour de l'enterrement que je la vois ainsi, dévastée. Elle s'effondre le long de la parois en miroir de la cabine, la tête entre ses mains et en larmes. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. La toucher? La laisser? Lui parler? L'enlacer? L'embrasser? Est ce qu'elle est prête à m'accueillir dans son intimité. Est ce qu'elle a besoin de moi? Est ce qu'elle veut être seule? Je me sens démunie face à sa réaction, si peu habituée.

« Tu as le droit de me... de me prendre dans tes bras Quinn. » Elle se ressaisie quelques instants, le temps de terminer sa phrase, le visage ravagé par les larmes. « J'ai besoin de toi, juste besoin de toi. »

Je fais les deux pas qui nous servaient de frontière pour m'accroupir devant elle et lui faire face. Ses yeux embués me percutent et m'émeuvent. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être reconnectée à elle et ensemble à notre fils.

Mes doigts viennent essuyer ses joues mouillées pendant que mon regard vient se perdre dans le sien. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres sans que j'ai a le forcer. La voir pleurer n'est pas ce qui me rend heureuse. Je souris car je retrouve la femme que j'aime, je retrouve des envies disparues, des sentiments évanouis. Je revis, littéralement.

Je me mets à genoux et son corps s'ouvre à moi pour la première fois depuis la perte de Kevin. Je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle et enroule mes bras autour de son cou, l'amenant tout contre moi pour une étreinte qui me rassure.

Tout d'un coup, je sens la cabine sursauter et reprendre sa route. Je me sépare de Rachel et met fin à nos retrouvailles, timide mais pleine d'espoir. Je l'aide a se relever, saisissant délicatement ses mains et l'attirant vers moi avec gêne. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je n'ose pas, je ne voudrais pas la faire fuir et la brusquer. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que je viens de retrouver.

« Quinn, je connais ce regard. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Prenons notre temps. »

Son sourire illumine son visage et nous mettons plusieurs secondes a réaliser que les portes se sont enfin ouvertes. Et à l'image de ces portes qui nous libèrent de cet espace cloisonné, une nouvelle vie à reconstruire s'offre à nous pour la deuxième fois, comme une deuxième chance à ne surtout pas gâcher.

Kevin nous a quitté, la maladie l'a emporté et rien ne pourra changer ça. Ce que nous pouvons changer en revanche, c'est que de là où il se trouve, il voit ses mamans heureuses et ensemble. J'ai envie de croire qu'il nous regarde et veille sur nous. J'irais même jusqu'à croire que c'est lui qui a provoqué cette panne...


End file.
